A Noble's Downfall
by BBailey98
Summary: This story is originally a story I wrote for school. It starts as a Bella/Alice pairing and turns into a Bella/Leah and Rosalie/Alice pairing. Set in the past and with all human characters until further noted. Bella and Rose have g!p. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot for now.


**Author's Note: Hello, So this is the first fanfic I've posted here. It's a conversion of a story i wrote for school. I used twilight pairings. This story isn't meant to offend and the words written don't reflect me as a person. Ok thanks. Let me know what you think. ~B**

Today is officially the worst day of my life. It all started on a gloomy and rainy day in November of 1802 in my childhood home where I had lived all my life. My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, called me down to the living room for a family talk. "Sweetheart, come down to the common room! Your mother and I need to speak to you." That one sentence forever changed my life. Apparently my father had lost a lot of money because a few of his trade ships had been sunken on their return from Asia. Now we have to sell off some of the family land to make up for the fortunes lost in the ocean. My reaction wasn't pleasant when my parents told me they were selling my favorite part of our land, which is the part that lies upon the coast and holds our private beach. But I was even worse when I found out that they were selling it to Rosalie's dirty family. "I hate you both! You're ruining my life! You both know I hate Rosalie! She says that I may be of noble blood but I'll never be a true noble." "We know daughter but your mother and I have no other option but to sell that part of the land plot. We didn't want to sell it to Rosalie's family because you know we don't like them much either but we had no other choice. They were our only bidder." My father says with a deep sigh. My life went downhill pretty fast after that.

Life has been hard as we try to earn back the money we once had. Father still owns his trading company but now he has also opened another business to hire out farm hands that seems to be doing well enough. I can't wait until we can buy our land back from the dirty scum that is Rosalie's family. While I'm pondering how the day will turn out when that day comes when we can finally buy our land back, my father walks in with a serious expression on his face. His sits down on my bed next to with slumped shoulders and sighs.

"Bella, we need to talk about our old land."

"What about our old land? Did you get to buy it back?"

"No. I went to talk to the Hale family and they refuse to sell me the beach land back. Not even 1 acre out of the 17 that we owned."

"WHAT! How… how dare they! They can't do that! That land is ours!" I am enraged at the fact that those stupid incompetent imbeciles don't want to sell my Father the land back that is rightfully ours. I hear my dad clear his throat loudly as he get's ready to speak again.

"Technically they can refuse to sell me the land back. I sold the land to them and now they rightfully own it."

I put my head down defeated. Rosalie always gets what I should have. It's like she is trying to ruin my life. I turn to look at my Father and noticed how worn down he looks. His hair is in disarray and a mess, his cloak is rumpled, and he has big bags under his eyes. At that moment I vow to myself to help get that land back before my father dies.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to wait until they need money too and have to sell of their land to survive. I promise I will get that land back one day." With a nod in acknowledgement to what I said my Father stands up and leaves my room.

One year later and I am still working toward the goal of getting my land back from the Hales. Things have changed in the last year though. I've met another wonderful noble girl named Alice who I am in love with. She has become my world and I want to marry her. I've seen Rosalie looking at her with lust in her eyes and I know she's going to try to go after her and try to steal her from me but I'm confident she won't be able to. I know Alice loves me just as much as I love her. I have a date with her tonight and I think I might ask her what she thinks of marriage and talk about our future together. Tonight is an important night. I got up and got dressed in my best robes and combed my hair. I want Alice to have no doubt in her mind about marrying me some day in the future. After getting ready I hitch 2 black stallions to the carriage and get my carriage driver and set off towards Alice's.

One I arrive at Alice's, I go greet her parents and retrieve my date. I have set up a scrumptious picnic on the north end of her property in a valley filled with springtime flowers that overlooks a cliff. I've brought Alice's favorite foods, things like roasted ham, fresh apples, bread, and champagne. We start eating and about half way through the meal I bring up marriage and that's where the whole date goes wrong.

"Alice, what do you think about marriage?"

"I love the idea of marriage. I can't wait to settle down and get married." This statement gives me great hope that Alice will agree to marry me in the future.

"Would you ever want to marry me in the future?" I ask as I tremble nervously.

"Yes I would. But…I can't marry you." I'm puzzled as to why she can't marry me in the future if she wants to eventually be my wife.

"Why can't you marry me if you eventually want to?" At this question Alice starts to look nervous and shifts her eyes downwards and won't look me in the eye even as I try to hold her hand to reassure her that everything will be fine.

"I can't marry you because my parents have arranged for me to marry Rosalie. I…I don't want to but they said it will bring more wealth to my family and I have no choice. They only…um… let me come on this date so I could break the news to you that I couldn't see you anymore." That was the moment that my heart broke for the first time in my life. I thought I knew pain but apparently I was wrong. Rosalie was ruining my life once again. I blankly look at Alice not believing what she is saying. How could her parents do this to us? I rock back and forth as I try to fully comprehend what Alice just told me. I finally work up the nerve to talk again.

"A-are you serious?"

Alice looks like she's on the verge of tears as she answers. "Yes. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"Don't say that." I coldly look at her as I wonder how she can state she loves me when she's ripping my heart out by marrying my archenemy. If she really loved me she would find a way out of this marriage to be. I stand up and start cleaning up so I can take Alice back to her house and then head home to nurse my broken heart.

Two years later and I had somewhat gotten over the devastating heartbreak that Alice and Rosalie had caused me. My parents forced me to go to the Hale's wedding. The said it would help me get over my horrible depression about Alice before I ended killing myself or killing someone else. It broke my already smashed heart watching the love of my life marry my lifelong enemy. Alice, my sweet Alice, looked so gorgeous in her long flowing white dress with its sweetheart neckline and embroidered jewels. That should have been me! Marrying her, loving her, taking care of her. That was supposed to be my future with her, not Rosalie's! That ugly swine takes everything from me. As you can tell I am still very bitter over Rosalie and Alice's marriage. Anyways that's beside the point in this whole debacle. Soon after I had gotten married to another noblewoman named Leah about six month ago. I am not happy and I do not love her. I know she doesn't love me either and only agreed to this marriage to make her family proud. I appreciate her company and the fact that she is a good wife but that is it. Although she brought more wealth to my family so hopefully I can achieve my dream of getting my family's precious land back from the disgusting Hale's. Honestly Leah's family's wealth is the only reason my parents even set up an arranged marriage between us. My parents are aware that I would never be happy with anyone other than Alice and that there is no chance that I will ever grow to love Leah. But if it appeases my parents I will try my hardest to keep this dreaded marriage alive.

It's been five years since I wed Leah and I just received more horrible news caused by Rosalie. Leah, **MY** wife, has had an affair with Rosalie and is now carrying her bastard child. It's bad enough that I had to marry a woman I do not love to make my parents proud and bring more wealth to the family but now I have to stay married to a cheating harlot it is even worse. I don't want to have to take care of Leah and Rosalie's child. But I made a promise to a very special person that I would keep this marriage alive for as long as I could.

 **Flashback to two years ago**

I learned today that Father will now probably never see the days I will buy back our land from the Hale's. Father has recently gotten very sick and the doctor says he is on his deathbed. He has sent a letter to me that I must go see him one last time to have a very important conversation. So here I am knocking on the big white door of my parents mansion getting ready for that talk to occur. Theodora, our maid, answers the door and leads me to sit beside my father.

"Hello father. Why did you request my presence?"

"Daughter, I want you to promise me something before I pass on."

"What? I'll do anything." I say as I grip his pale and sickly hand. Then he says something I never expected to hear him say.

"I want you to stay married to Leah for as long as you possible can. You can not let this marriage fail."

"Why father?"

"I have my reasons but I will take those with me to the grave. Just promise me?" I'm quite puzzled at what he is not telling me but I assume if it is really important the answer will come to light one day.

"I promise."

"Good. Now can you please leave? A dying sick man needs his rest." I nod to him in answer and exit the room and head to my home.

 **Present Day**

I don't want to raise the child but it looks like to uphold my promise to my father I will. Leah has already tried to get Rosalie to claim the child as hers but she refuses to do so. So I have no other choice than to claim the child or else the rest of the village would know how much of a harlot my wife is and that would bring immense same upon my family. I do vow to get revenge on Rosalie though for the immense problem she is causing in my life now and has caused. I know I wanted revenge for her simply steeling my Alice. But now I am enraged and on the warpath for her blood. I will have my victory one day.

Leah's due date is fast approaching and I have not been able to buy back my land from the Hale's because they refuse to sell it back to me. I have started to look for new land to buy because even though Leah's child is a bastard child it is now my child too and if the child is a boy I need to leave it wealthier than I was when I was brought into this world. I have found a nice 7-acre plot of land that could easily connect to the west side of my property. I'm going to meet with the property broker today to buy it from him and then I'm going to start building new buildings and such my land needs to farther improve my family's quality of living.

I'm about to enter the property broker's office when I see Rosalie exit with a stupid smug smile on her face. I wonder what she is here for. I have told a few other noblemen of my plan to buy that land but made sure I did not tell Rosalie so there is no way she has come and bought it out from under me just to spite me more.

"Hello Mr. Brocason, I have come to buy that land plot I was interested in."

The property broker looks sickly pale as he looks up at me and mumbles. "M-Ma'am, I have um sold the land to Mrs. Hale."

At my disbelieving furious gaze the broker flinches away and rightfully so because I reach out and smash one of the vases in the room out of anger. "YOU DID WHAT?" I bellow. More cowering ensues and once again Mr. Brocason mumbles out an answer.

"Sh-h-she sa-said that you agreed to let her buy the land plot and that you weren't ready to buy yet."

"And you took her word for it?"

"Y-yes. Look ma'am there is nothing I can do about it now. She has already purchased the land and paid the full amount asked in cash."

I'm shocked and growing more angry. I don't know how Rosalie found out that I was buying this land but I will find out and not only punish that person for telling her but I will get that land along with my family's other land back from Rosale's disgusting self. I storm out without even saying another worse to the foolish property broker as I storm over to my carriage and head home to make plans for my revenge and plans for finding out who Rosalie's little spy is.

A few days later I still have not been able to figure out how Rosalie got news of my plans to buy that land. I can't even focus properly on that problem because I can not find three of my slaves and I need them to get their daily duties done to keep my business and home running correctly. But it seems those useless savages have run off so I can't focus on my plans of revenge. Suddenly I am disturbed from my ponderings by a shrill scream piercing the air.

I walk out to see one of my female slaves who work as our maid in the house collapse weeping on the ground. I bend down to her to try to console her and figure out what's wrong went she screams out in pure agony.

"Why! Why did Rosalie do this?"

Once I hear Rosalie's name mentioned my interest is peaked even more as I try to get a coherent answer out of the slave about what happened.

"Ma'am, Rosalie h-he had those three missing slaves k-killed."

I am outraged. How dare she kill my property! She has no right to kill what belongs to me. Also now I understand her agony and devastation. One of those men was her husband and the other two were her brothers. But that's beside the point and it can be dealt with later. I need to see why Rosalie did this.

"Where did this occur, Susana?"

"Cobbler square, ma'am."

Once I hear where this travesty occurred I call for one of my other slaves to bring the carriage and head over to Cobbler Square. No doubt that Rosalie is still somewhere around the area boasting about what she's done and parading the bodies of my dead slaves around.

I arrive at the square in about thirty minutes time and sure enough still see Rosalie showing off what she has done. I order my carriage driver to slow down and storm towards Rosalie in a rage to ask why she has destroyed my property. Rosalie looks up and sees me coming and gets that stupid smug smirk on her face again. As I continue to storm over now even more angered Rosalie excuses herself from the group of men she is talking to about what she has done.

"Ah my dear friend, Isabella! What brings you to town?" She calls out as she continues to walk towards me. This angers me even more.

"Why have you killed MY slaves?" As I say this Rosalie puts on a fake shocked face and says something so foolishly stupid.

"Dear friend I had no idea these were your slaves."

"Yes you did! You've seen them at work on my land before when you've come over. Do not lie to me Rosalie. Why did you kill my property?"

"Why they stole from me! I was selling some of the produce from my land and they tried to take it without paying."

"I don't believe you! These men would have never done something like that especially when I have sent money with them to use to buy things for my plantation."

"That's what you think my dear girl. But maybe they just wanted to keep your money without having to tell you being aware so they could use it somewhere else."

I am so outraged about the lies that Rosalie that I yell out about how she's a liar and that she had no right to kill what is mine. This action draws the crowd of men over and they separate us and decide to take us to the area's judge and see what he thinks about our predicament.

As we are traveling to the judge's house I see Rosalie slyly pull about four of the men over and start fiercely whispering to them. I think she is plotting to have them agree to be her witnesses to what my slaves supposedly did to wrong her even though I know those men weren't there to see that happen because it didn't happen. Rosalie killed those men to spite me and she cannot deny that. I know though as I see the men nod and Rosalie slip them some money that the judge is going to believe Rosalie because she has witnesses now and I was not even in the area when this travesty occurred. Soon enough we arrive at the judge's house and start to plead our cases.

"Your honor, Isabella's slaves were trying to steal from me and I had no other choice but to kill them."

"Your honor, Rosalie is lying to you. I know my slaves had money on them when they left my property and I know they would never steal."

The judge doesn't look convinced. Rosalie is a well known and well liked noble in this area and is not know for lying even if she does. So then the judge asks if we have witnesses to confirm our claims. This is the point where for the second time I am convinced that Rosalie will win since she paid those men to claim to be her witnesses. Sure enough all four men raise their hands and agree with Rosalie and then the judge looks at me and notices I have no witnesses and that was the point in which Rosalie won. The judge said that it was in Rosalie's right to protect herself and her goods and she had the right to kill my slaves. I've never seen Rosalie look so smug as she does as we leave the judge's house and head back to town so we can all head home.

Once we get back to town and most of the men disperse Rosalie pulls me off to the side to have another talk.

"You know Isabella, I did lie. You were right. Your slaves did nothing wrong but I did kill them and now I have gotten away with it because nobody believed you that I would kill someone else's property without a reason too."

"You dirty no good scum. Why would you do that? Why have you always hated me so much and stolen what is rightfully mine?"

Rosalie lets out a wicked chuckle right then and gets right up into my personal space and starts to whisper in my ear. "Because you stupid child I am so much better than you. So I deserve much more than you do and I decided from an early age that I would steal everything you have to make you miserable. You'll never be good enough to be a true noble no matter what your blood determines."

With that Rosalie walks away before I can be shaken out of my surprised stupor and respond. She's destroyed my life just because of her personal whim to want what I had because she didn't think I was good enough to have those things. This is totally absurd. I deserve those things and have always worked hard for what I have. Just because she thinks she's a better noble than I am and more important than me she has stolen those things from me. This revelation just makes my blood burn with a hatred more severe for Rosalie. Not only will I one day soon have my revenge but I will also take back what is meant to be mine and humiliate Rosalie is doing so. Once I learn her weaknesses she will be no match for me…


End file.
